


Keeping Quiet

by smittenbritain



Series: Battle Buddies AU [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Battle Buddies AU, Blow Jobs, Grinding, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenbritain/pseuds/smittenbritain
Summary: “Do you think Bigfoot actually exists?”At the other end of the trailer, there was the reassuring sound of Ryan tapping on a keyboard as he figured out what they had to work with here. It wasn’t much. A few cameras, some bear traps, a little bit of bait.That was, assuming their target was actually fucking real.And then boredom set in.





	Keeping Quiet

“Do you think Bigfoot actually exists?”

Jeremy was flat on his back in the trailer’s tiny bed. It was impossible to ignore how deep into the woods they’d gone - even through the walls, he could hear sharp birdsong, the rustling of the leaves. Civilisation and the comfortingly modern presence of the agency was a long way away.

At the other end of the trailer, there was the reassuring sound of Ryan tapping on a keyboard as he figured out what they had to work with here. It wasn’t much. A few cameras, some bear traps, a little bit of bait. 

That was, assuming their target was actually fucking  _ real _ .

“To be honest?” Jeremy sat up, peering past the door to see Ryan straightening up and stretching. His boyfriend glanced over his shoulder to speak to him. Ryan's face was neutral, but Jeremy could tell he was already a little bored; there was a tightness to his shoulders, and his brows were a little furrowed. “I think the client has way too much money, and is  _ way  _ too paranoid. But hey, we get paid either way.”

“Good point.” He got up so he could tuck himself in next to Ryan to get a look at the monitor. So far, there were just empty feeds; black and white static fizzed across the screen each time Jeremy curiously clicked to a different one. “I’m still pretty sure it’s bullshit, though.”

Ryan’s hand landed on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “You and me both. Still, we’d better get set up. We’re out here for a few days, we should probably make it look like we tried.”

Jeremy hummed noncommittally, tearing himself away from the shitty computer. Ideally, he wanted to just hang out in the woods for the duration of their job and treat it like a vacation, but Ryan was right. Even if their superiors were just as doubtful about this mission, they would still expect them to give it their all. He didn’t really want to disappoint the agency, as much as he wanted to just fuck around.

Reluctantly, he followed Ryan outside, gathered up his share of equipment, and started off into the trees to set up.

* * *

 

By the time they returned to the trailer, evening was setting in. Jeremy shut the door firmly, peering out into the gloom as Ryan rummaged through the cupboards for something edible. It was, admittedly, pretty tempting to suggest cooking up one of the slabs of meat meant for bait, but a dinner of tinned beans would have to do.

The first night passed in a predictably boring way. They took turns staying up, one of them sleeping in the cramped bed while the other checked the cameras. There was no sign of their quarry.

Next morning, armed with flasks of coffee, they headed out into the woods again to check the traps. Or, at least, it started off as work, but by midday Bigfoot was the last thing on their minds. What had been a reluctantly yet carefully planned route turned into a meandering walk through the forest. If their fingers ended up tangled together, nobody at the agency had to know.

* * *

 

By day three, Jeremy was ready to lose his shit.

“I can’t do a whole week of this,” he complained, sinking down to sit against the closed trailer door. “Whatever happened to fuckin’ climbing over mountains to get to secret bases and shit?”

Ryan had been smart. He’d thought ahead and brought books in his limited luggage - not that Jeremy was a huge reader really, but he could’ve picked up a few. His boyfriend was relaxing on the tiny couch, thumbing through his current novel; he glanced up, and he clearly bit back a laugh when he saw Jeremy sat on the floor like a grumpy child.

“It’s just four more days,” he reminded him. As annoying as it was to see Ryan so unaffected by the time, Jeremy did appreciate that Ryan closed his book on his thumb for the moment to pay attention to him instead. “It’ll be over before you know it.”

“It’d be over already if Bigfoot actually existed,” Jeremy huffed.

Ryan rolled his eyes and patted the seat next to him. “Get off the floor. Come here, I’ll read you some of this if you’re bored.”

Given how sweet of a gesture it was, Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed about jumping in halfway through the book. He headed over to join Ryan, tucking himself under the offered arm with a mutter of thanks.

Ryan opened it up again, cleared his throat, and began to read. It wasn’t long before Jeremy was dozing against his shoulder, soothed by his slow, familiar voice.

* * *

 

Another couple of days found Jeremy on the couch again. This time, his cheek was pressed against the window behind it, watching rain hammer against it. A storm had rolled in, bringing heavy rainfall with it - there had even been some rumbles of thunder and flashes of lightning through the canopy overhead. Given how uneventful their patrols had been so far, Ryan and Jeremy had just agreed to stay inside.

Jeremy wasn’t the only one getting antsy now, though.

Ryan was stood at the door, peering through the little window embedded in the upper half. As far as Jeremy knew, he’d run out of books to read, so all that was left now was the last night, one more obligatory patrol of the woods, and then they could call this job a failure. It didn’t make the waiting any easier, though.

Bored, Jeremy stood and stretched. Nothing was going to happen and they both knew it. “I’m goin’ to bed,” Jeremy said. Ryan merely hummed in response; he’d folded his arms and started to lean against the door now. Jeremy didn't think that he was actually keeping watch - his gaze was unfocused, apparently lost in thought. He doubted that Ryan was going to move anytime soon, so he didn’t wait up. Jeremy stripped down to his underwear and dropped onto his back on the tiny bed, squirming up to rest his head on the pillow.

With his eyes closed, it was easy to let the job go and pretend like they were on vacation. He’d always found the sound of rain soothing. As the thunder growled outside, a chill raced over Jeremy’s skin, and he reached down for the sheets to pull them up.

Just as he was getting comfortable, he heard the soft pad of Ryan’s bare feet coming towards his end of the trailer.

Jeremy opened his eyes again as the bed dipped under Ryan’s weight. He straddled Jeremy’s waist, hands planted casually either side of his head - he was temptingly close for the first time since they’d set out on this mission. His mouth went dry, but Jeremy was pretty sure that Ryan was deliberately not touching him.

It was a little surprising, to be honest.

They’d decided to keep their relationship completely separate from work when it started. Sometimes it was a little harder - when Ryan had been injured was living proof of that - but there was one hard rule they’d set: no sex while they were on a mission. It left them vulnerable and distracted at a time when they needed all senses focused elsewhere. The pair were a force to be reckoned with when they were on top form. As much as they both enjoyed the more physical side of their relationship, they agreed that it was best to indulge in that at home.

This wasn’t an ordinary job, though.

Jeremy swallowed hard as he tried to decipher Ryan’s expression. “Uh. Hi?”

He saw the corners of Ryan’s mouth twitch with the beginnings of a smile. “Hi,” he said.

When Ryan didn’t say anything else, Jeremy raised his eyebrows. “Did you want something? Because I was gonna go to sleep.”

“Well…” Ryan’s smile widened, and Jeremy recognised that look on his face. It made his stomach swoop with anticipation. “I figured I’d follow since I was bored and, well, the setting is right.”

“The setting,” Jeremy repeated.

“Mhm.” Slowly, Ryan leaned down, ducking his head to press a warm kiss under Jeremy’s jaw. His breath caught in his throat at the gentle rasp of Ryan’s scruff. “I had a few ideas,” Ryan murmured, his breath warm against Jeremy’s skin.

Jeremy’s eyes shut tight as Ryan made his slow way up his jaw, planting firm, wet kisses here and scraping his teeth lightly there. “Whatever happened to no fucking on missions?”

“Changed my mind,” Ryan breathed.

“But the job,” Jeremy protested weakly. He’d pretty clearly already given up on it, though; one hand came up to tangle in Ryan’s hair, and the other sought out the hem of his shirt, desperate to touch bare skin.

Ryan’s chuckle rumbled against his throat. “I doubt fucking is gonna be the thing that finally attracts Bigfoot, Jeremy.”

Jeremy barked out a laugh. “Okay, you’ve got a point.”

His fingers tightened a little in Ryan’s hair as his boyfriend raised his head. He arched an eyebrow at Jeremy, his cheeks already a little flushed despite how little they’d been up to. Jeremy couldn’t help wondering if Ryan had worked himself up before he’d interrupted his attempt to sleep. Despite that, he still sounded a little shy when he asked, “Does that mean you’re up for doing something?”

“Of  _ course _ , you fucking dork.” Smiling, Jeremy tugged him down to kiss him. He felt more than heard Ryan’s muffled laugh. It was, admittedly, pretty damn sweet that after all the teasing, all their time together, Ryan still paused to ask if he actually wanted to go ahead with it.

Then he gripped Ryan by the front of his shirt, holding on tight as he kissed him hard. Okay, so it had only been a little bit of teasing, but after nearly a week of nothing Jeremy was ready to crumble. He _wanted_ Ryan. He’d missed his touch so badly, and now that there were warm palms sliding up under his shirt, Jeremy didn’t want him to stop. Impatiently, Jeremy dropped a hand to Ryan’s belt loops; he tugged his hips down firmly, rocking his own up against him-

A ragged groan rolled off of Jeremy’s tongue. He could feel the hot line of Ryan through his jeans, already hard as a rock.

He wondered, again, if Ryan had been thinking about this before he came into the tiny bedroom.

The thought sent searing heat straight to his dick.

Ryan’s hips jumped forwards against his own, and Jeremy shivered at the roughness of his jeans against his calves. He dragged Ryan down again, grinding up against him hard, his breath shuddering in his chest at the delightful harshness of the sensation - the only thing separating his cock from the denim was his underwear. It was just enough to make the feeling not only bearable, but damn  _ good _ .

When Ryan broke the kiss, he propped himself up on a forearm. His eyes were closed and his cheeks were flushed as he shoved a hand between them; Jeremy was about to ask what he was up to when he heard the unmistakable sound of his boyfriend’s zipper, and then his relieved sigh.

“Better,” Ryan murmured, leaning in again to plant another wet kiss under his jaw. Jeremy’s eyes slipped shut again with a hum.

“Get your fucking-” Jeremy cut himself off with a huff as he shoved Ryan’s jeans further down his thighs. His fingers brushed against the bulge in Ryan’s underwear, but he purposefully didn’t give him any gratification just yet. “Good. Now come here.”

“I’m-” Jeremy cut off his confusion with a quick kiss, and then he spread his legs to guide Ryan between them. The understanding on Ryan's face quickly morphed into pleasure.

The grind was immediately better. Jeremy’s moan was high and wanting, and he was rewarded with a similar noise from Ryan; his hips twitched harder against Jeremy’s, pressing the firm heat of him against him in a solid grind. He was pretty sure he could feel a wet spot on the front of Ryan’s underwear as the gent ducked his head to whine against his throat.

“Fuck,” Ryan hissed. “Fuck, Jeremy. Could come just like this.”

The breath punched out of Jeremy’s lungs at the implication. Sure, they wouldn’t have much left in the way of clean underwear, but… would one day going commando be such a problem?

Nah, Jeremy decided. Definitely not when he was finally getting  _ this  _ again.

“Do it,” he growled, hooking a leg around Ryan’s to bring him closer. “Come on, Ryan, you’re desperate for it, aren’t you?”

He angled his thigh a little better for Ryan, giving him something easier to rock against. Ryan took to it eagerly, his fingers tangled in the sheets as he twisted his hips to get the friction he needed. Just seeing Ryan so desperate had left Jeremy rock hard, but he’d wait - he’d get Ryan off first. The sight of him like this was well worth it.

His hand slid up his back, curling into his hair again. Jeremy gripped tight, and he used his handful to haul Ryan up for a kiss. It was sloppy, distracted from Ryan’s end; Jeremy swallowed his partner’s high pitched noise, and he felt himself twitch when Ryan lost his rhythm for a second. Ryan stuttered, his needy sounds catching in his throat. Seconds later, he felt the wet patch on Ryan’s briefs spread.

Jeremy swallowed his moans as Ryan’s hips slowed, grinding just a moment longer to wring out every bit of pleasure he could. The older man propped himself up on his arms then, breathing hard, his cheeks and lips flushed. There was a lazy smile on his face.

“Better?” Jeremy asked, smirking.

“Mm, much.” Ryan leaned in again for another slow, soft kiss. It left Jeremy tingling from the top of his head to the ends of his toes. Ryan shifted, sliding a hand between them so he could press against the front of Jeremy’s underwear. It drew a startled noise from his throat; Ryan’s smile sharpened. “I think I still owe you, though.”

Jeremy’s toes curled as he rocked up into his palm. “Mm, I mean, I’d _like_ to get off.”

Ryan kissed him again, stealing his breath before he pulled back. “Relax,” he purred, sliding further down Jeremy’s body, “I’ll get you there.”

As he sunk down, Ryan reached up to tug Jeremy’s underwear down his thighs; Jeremy raised his hips to help him out, breathing a sigh of relief now that he was free. God, that felt so much better already.

Ryan’s calloused fingers wrapped around his cock, and Jeremy’s breath hitched as he bucked up into his touch. Jeremy was happy to thank whatever deities were out there when Ryan didn’t waste any time - he bowed his head, lips parting around Jeremy’s length as he sunk down onto him, burying him in the wet heat of his mouth. It had been too long and he was too worked up to be patient; thankfully, Ryan seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

He curled his fingers into Ryan’s hair again, sucking in a broken noise through his teeth as his boyfriend laid a firm hand on his hip, pinning him down. Just feeling that raw strength sent a heated spark up his spine - that’d be something to look into another time.

Right now, he was a little busy having his brain melted.

As Ryan bobbed along his length, he caught Jeremy’s eye; he gave a low, somewhat amused hum at the flush across Jeremy’s cheeks, but he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed. Instead, another strangled sound rolled off of his tongue from the sensation. His hips twitched, but Ryan’s hold tightened, and Jeremy whimpered. He was sure that was going to leave a nice bruise. He shuddered with pleasure at the thought.

Yeah, that was definitely something to talk about another time. He was pretty sure there was potential there. 

Thunder rumbled overhead again as sparks of pleasure ran along Jeremy's nerves. Ryan sucked harder, and Jeremy tried to stifle his sounds, but the effort quickly fell apart; the hand on his hip readjusted, squeezing tighter and pressing down on the already sensitive spots. Jeremy's moan was high, his back arching - he missed the lazy pleasure in Ryan's eyes.

It didn’t take much to bring him to the edge.

Ryan dropped a little lower, swallowing around him - the storm crackled above them - Jeremy’s climax hit him like a bus. He cried out, his free hand yanking on the sheets and shivers running through him. Breathlessly, Jeremy noticed that Ryan swallowed without complaint - one last hot shudder raced over his skin before he settled into the pleasant afterglow of a good, well needed orgasm.

As Ryan lifted himself up on his palms again to hover over Jeremy, a smug smirk spread across his lips. Jeremy huffed at him. “What?”

“Nothin’. Can’t I just look at you?”

“With that smug fuckin’ look on your face? Nope, keep it away from me.” There was a smile on Jeremy’s face as he said it though, and he ended up dissolving into breathy laughter when Ryan leaned in to kiss him. Once they parted, Jeremy asked, “Joining me now?”

“Once I’ve changed my underwear, sure. Which you’re washing, by the way.” Ryan arched an eyebrow at him, but Jeremy just shrugged it off with a pleased grin. Rolling his eyes, Ryan planted one last kiss on his cheek, and then made to get up.

And he promptly froze when a roar echoed through the woods - pained, furious, and frighteningly close.

It could have only been seconds before they were both scrambling off the bed, reaching for clothes and rifles and armour. Jeremy nearly stumbled with his wobbly legs, but he pulled himself together because holy shit, was that actually the thing they’d come here to hunt? Together, ruffled and still pink the face, they barrelled out of the trailer and into the pouring rain.

They only walked for a few minutes before they found it: a hulking figure, hunched over one of the slabs of meat they’d left - days old by now, Jeremy realised, wrinkling his nose - one of its feet caught in a bear trap. Glowing green eyes turned to them, and Bigfoot bellowed again just at the sight of them. It was, admittedly, a little fucking terrifying, but Jeremy stood firm next to Ryan.

Just one tranquiliser didn’t do much. The beast made to swipe at them, but they kept their distance as it growled and snapped at them. Jeremy grimaced as he reloaded and fired a few more shots alongside Ryan’s; eventually, the creature’s noises became grumbles, and it dropped to the ground with its claws still gripping its attempted dinner, now asleep. Its teeth were still exposed in a snarl as it laid there, slumbering.

Jeremy lowered his rifle, and he let out a sort of hysterical, nervous giggle. “... Okay, I guess Bigfoot actually  _ does  _ exist.”

* * *

 

“You did it!”

“You damn got the son of a bitch!”

They hadn’t actually met their clients before the job, and now Jeremy was wishing that they had. It would’ve made the ordeal completely fucking worth it. The three men in front of them were about as redneck as a person could get, right down to the twang of their accents and the fact that Jeremy could see some pretty hefty weaponry strapped across their backs. They seemed like exactly the kind of people who would not only believe that Bigfoot existed, but would want to hunt him down and catch him.

One of them clapped his friend on the arm, a wide grin on his face. “Z-Bo! You wait ‘till we tell Randy and the other boys we got Bigfoot here now, all caged up an’ good to go!”

Jeremy bit the inside of his cheek hard. He was pretty sure he could see Ryan’s shoulders shaking a little out of the corners of his eyes. “Well, you guys have fun. Glad we could help!”

“Yep.” Ryan put on a winning smile as he steered Jeremy towards the truck waiting for them. As they moved away - the three men whooping and cheering behind them - he lowered his head to murmur, “What d’you think they’re gonna do to that poor thing?”

Jeremy just shook his head. “I don't wanna think about it. I don't wanna even accept that that actually happened. I just wanna go home already.”

“Good point.” Ryan tossed their one bit of luggage into the backseat, and then opened up the driver’s side. “Come on, I’ll drive. You can take a nap on the way back.”

"You're the best," Jeremy said, beaming at Ryan. He couldn’t help sighing as he settled into the passenger seat and pulled his phone out of the glove compartment. “Oh, fuck, I missed you, technology. Can we have pizza when we get back? I want something stupidly greasy to bury the memory of that job.”

Later, curled up on the couch with Ryan by his side and a meat feast pizza in his hands, it was easier to pretend that Bigfoot didn’t exist. Jeremy assured himself that soon enough, they’d be back to normal jobs, and he could just forget about that boring, strange week.

Nope. Bigfoot definitely didn’t exist.


End file.
